


one sweet escape

by dawnfells



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnfells/pseuds/dawnfells
Summary: Steve knew that it was risky, coming to New Asgard when he was still a fugitive and New Asgard was heavily watched by the UN. But he was tired from re-stealing weapons from the hands of terrorists, he was tired of hiding, he was still emotionally exhausted—something that he doubted will ever stop, he had nowhere to go, he missed his boyfriend, and——well, fuck the government anyway.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	one sweet escape

Steve knew that it was risky, coming to New Asgard when he was still a fugitive and New Asgard was heavily watched by the UN. But he was tired from re-stealing weapons from the hands of terrorists, he was tired of hiding, he was still emotionally exhausted—something that he doubted will ever stop, he had nowhere to go, he missed his boyfriend, and—

—well, fuck the government anyway.

It was time for him and the other fugitives to go on their own ways for a while, it was not good to stick together for too long, it was easier to go undetected if they were on their own for a while. Natasha was helping Sam get in touch with his family before she went on her own way, having her own thing to do, something personal. Wanda was meeting with Vision. And Steve had nothing to do.

So here he was, walking towards one house in New Asgard. It was hard to come here, but he had his ways and a lot of kind people helped him, some of them Asgardians working a little far from New Asgard, some of them were normal people. He didn’t know whether the Midgardians didn’t recognize him—the beard was surprisingly good at making him look unfamiliar—or whether they knew and pretend to not to recognize him.

Still, Steve was grateful for them. Lately, he was too exhausted to think clearly.

He reached the door of the house and knocked on it several times. A deep voice called out from inside, making Steve feel jittery. They had known each other for years, but months of separation always made him still feel nervous every time they meet. The door opened and Thor showed up, looking good even if he was not in his Asgardian attire. Thor looked so surprised to see him, not even saying a word of greeting upon seeing him.

“Steven?”

“Hi. Surprise?” Steve said with a smile. Wasting no time, Thor pulled him inside, closed the door, and cornered him. Thor kissed him like he hadn’t done that in months—which was true, anyway. Though he was surprised at Thor’s ferocity, Steve took no time before he was returning Thor’s kisses, nipping at his lips. His bag fell down as he chose to hold onto Thor’s shirt instead. As they kissed, Thor’s hands slide down to his thighs, before hooking them and picking Steve up like he weighed nothing. Steve threw his arms around Thor’s neck and continued kissing Thor as Thor brought him inside.

When they arrived at the living room and he heard voices from the television, he decided to take a breath. He turned his head and was chagrined when he saw Loki, sitting casually on the sofa watching them. He gave Loki a little wave.

“Hi, Loki,” he said. He didn’t expect Loki to be there, but Thor had never been shy about showing affections in front of anyone. He didn’t know why he thought no one else was there because of Thor’s ferocity.

“If you two do anything lewd while I’m here, I am turning one of you into a frog,” Loki threatened, before turning his head towards TV. Oh, they were playing a game. Thor seemed to forget about that, though, as he continued bringing Steve to his bedroom and then just...threw him into the bed, before joining him. Steve’s whole body aches, but he didn’t mind.

“I miss you,” Thor said, finally, “It’s been too long.”

Steve chuckled. Thor didn’t need to say that, the way he kissed him before clearly showed that.

“I miss you so much, too,” He said in return, his hand traced Thor’s shirt and then he requested, “Take your shirt off?”

Thor raised his eyebrow.

“You want to turn into a frog?”

Steve finally laughed and hit Thor playfully, before saying, “No, just wanna feel you.”

Thor sat down on the bed and then pulled his shirt off, revealing smooth skin under. Steve was itching to feel him, so he took his own shirt quickly. Thor looked at him and frowned seeing a bandage covering his stomach. He immediately touched it, concerned.

“You were hurt.”

“It’s fine, it has healed, it will disappear soon,” Steve assured him. He touched Thor’s face, looking at Thor’s eyes. It dawned on him now that Thor had a new eye—the previously empty eye socket was filled with a new eye. Probably a fake eyeball. That was good, he was concerned about it. The eye was a different color from Thor’s original eye color, though.

Still, he liked it.

“Your new eye looked good.”

“Someone gifted it to me,” Thor said before he took Steve’s hand and guided him to lay on top of him. “Come on, let’s lay down, I am tired.”

Steve gladly lay down on Thor, feeling the warmth of Thor’s radiating to his own skin. He sighed, feeling content. He didn’t know when did he start feeling this touch-starved, so starved that he needed skin on skin contact. Maybe it was an effect of getting separated too many times.

“How are you?” he wondered. He wished he was around more to know without asking.

“I feel better, we are settling down,” Thor told him, caressing his hair. Steve laid his head down on Thor’s chest and hoped that his beard didn’t tickle Thor, “We still need to adjust, but we have built a lot of new things and learned to fish.”

“Yeah, I saw the things you have built,” He remembered the building he had passed by. They were beautiful—even though they didn’t have many materials, the Asgardians sure knew how to build beautiful things, “I should be helping you. I’m sorry.”

It’s one of the things he regretted about his situation. He hated that he couldn’t help Thor more. If only he was still Captain America, he could do much more for Thor. In his current situation, he couldn’t even meet Thor as much as he didn’t want to.

“It’s not your fault,” Thor tried to assure him, though Steve didn’t feel less guilty.

“I am not sure how long I can stay here before I will bring troubles to you,” Steve sighed, “But I’m here for now, if you need my help, just tell me.”

He wanted to stay here as long as possible. He wanted to know the New Asgard—he didn’t have a chance to know the Old Asgard. He wanted to make sure that Thor was faring well, wanted to make sure that Thor took care of himself. He knew how much Thor still blamed himself for a lot of things.

“It’s not your fault. I will ask Loki to help mask your presence here,” Thor said and then decided to change the topic, from himself to Thor, “And now, how have you been faring?”

“Nothing exciting, just fighting people and doing Fury’s missions as usual.”

His new life was surprisingly not that different from his old life. Expect for the fact that the things he did were now illegal and that he was a fugitive, not a hero.

“Don’t you think it’s a chance for you to rest? You aren’t obligated to fight anymore.”

Steve had thought about it. He had no obligation anymore—not to the government, not to _anyone_ that didn’t matter. He could rest, he could retire and hide forever, forging a new life for himself. And yet, that felt wrong. He couldn’t do that.

“I can’t stop. I want to. But I can’t.”

“I know,” Thor sighed. If anyone knew how Steve felt, it was Thor. He might not be fighting battles against giants now, but part of him missed that. The fight he was currently battling was harder to fight than giants, though, “You can rest here, at least.”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded, “How does being a king feels like?”

“I am not really a king, I can barely help my people, it feels like I am doing wrong by them.”

“Eh, I talked to some people and they sang praises for you, said they you tried your best despite the circumstances. They loved you.”

He was not lying. He asked around, asked people who help him get here. He liked hearing about Thor from other people. Of course, losing their home sucks for them, but the alternative was death. They said that Asgard was the people, not a place, and as long as they were together, they would be fine.

“I hope so.”

Steve wondered if he could just stay here for a while as he wanted to. He wanted to talk more, but now that he was comfortable, he felt himself getting sleepy. It was a long trip and he couldn’t fall asleep, too cautious in case someone was tailing him or in case of an attack. Not to mentions, the things he did before coming here were exhausting.

“Sleep,” Thor said, realizing that Steve's breath had gotten slower.

“But—”

“Sleep. I will be here and we can catch up later.”

Thor patted his back repeatedly, and then quietly singing a lullaby.

How could he not fall asleep with all of that?


End file.
